COMBO NIÑOS: Una Simple Conversación
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Azul habla con Serio sobre la posibilidad de que los comboniños pudieran separarse por un motivo muuuuy especial.


Hola… soy yo de nuevo… espero que les guste este pequeño relato de combo niños… solo aclaro que los paréntesis significan pensamientos… así que los diálogos ustedes los acomodarán conforme los vayan leyendo… OK?

Se aceptan sugerencias…

Hasta luego

Enigma_X

_**Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que a sus creadores y su equipo de colaboradores,es cierto. Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar demas de sus mestres nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si.**_

**_Una Simple conversación_**

Era un bello día en Nova Nizza… despues de un entrenamiento arduo posterior a las clases, cada uno nos ponemos a la tarea de dejar limpio nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, Pilar esta limpiando con el trapeador, mientras Paco esta limpiando los pilares para que esten relucientes, Serio lleva un banco a la habitación contigua… mientras yo lo sigo con la mirada atenta a sus movimientos… es raro, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, que necesito aclarar con él, me dirijo hacia la habitación siguiéndolo…

Serio, puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- le digo con seguridad…

Por supuesto, Azul, para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, dime para que soy bueno…- me dice atento…

Bueno…tu sabes como soy, me conoces muy bien, eso creo, pero de ser así o no, quiero que sepas que antes que cualquier cosa, somos amigos, ¿no es verdad?.-

- si, así es, somos amigos…"aunque quisiera otra cosa,"

bueno, lo que sucede es que… …no me había dado cuenta de que siempre estas ahí para ayudarme de alguna manera… me atrapas cuando caigo, Acudes a mi cuando necesito algo… de alguna forma siento que te preocupas por mi.,…

así es, pero lo mismo haría por los demás chicos… y estoy seguro de que tú también harías lo mismo…

Bueno solo quería agradecerte por protegerme siempre de esa manera…. Y también quería decirte, que te quiero mucho, tanto como a los demás chicos… no quiero que me mal interpretes…

No te preocupes, Azul, jamás podría mal interpretar palabra alguna que salga de tus labios.- " de tus lindos y antojables labios"….

yo.. bueno.. ehm…Sé que el maestre Grinto no lo ha dicho, ni comentado pero creo que esta prohibido que haya más lazos de unión que una amistad entre nosotros los Combo Niños… y creo… aunque aun no lo sé con exactitud… que yo me estoy fijando demasiado en lo que haces por mí…. Y no quiero q vaya a suceder algo que pudiera afectar nuestra amistad…así que por eso te quiero pedir que me ayudes una vez más…

¿que yo te ayude una vez más?, ¿pero a que te ayudaría, Azul?

Serio, ehm,.. quiero que… que impidas que… ¡sueñe…sí, eso!.- le digo un poco apenada, aunque me mira perplejo con sus hermosos ojos verdes…. No me atrevo a decirle la verdad…

¿Qué impida que sueñes?…. pero Azul, si la soñadora es Pilar… tu casi nunca sueñas…

Lo sé, pero creo que… últimamente he estado distraída…

Bueno, eso sí lo he notado un poco por estos días… ¿acaso te distraes porque… sueñas?

Creo que si, aunque creo que… creo que estoy confundida…o me estoy confundiendo….

Azul, tu eres una chica muy sensible, pero centrada e inteligente, la única chica que sabe lo que quiere, porque la que sueña despierta es Pilar, pero eso no le quita que sea tan hábil como cualquiera de nosotros, por lo general tu siempre hablas directamente, dices las cosas con sinceridad y… ahora no lo estas haciendo…

"Es que trato de decirte algo, pero no puedo" grito dentro de mi mente - sólo… sólo ayúdame a que no pase nada… ¿de acuerdo?

¿pero nada de qué?

Es que… no quiero que los Combo Niños se separen… ¿podrás ayudarme a eso?

¡pero por supuesto, Azul!... yo tampoco quiero que los Combo Niños se separen… estoy tan acostumbrado a ti…ehm.. y a Paco y a Pilar, y al maestre Grinto…

¿Estas conmigo en esto entonces?

¡estaré contigo siempre que me necesites y me lo pidas… Azul..!

Entonces… no te molestes si te pido algo…

¿Molestarme?, ¿porque?

(trago saliva) – porque esto que te voy a pedir va a ser muy difícil, sobre todo porque… (aquí voy) porque para mi eres alguien muy especial, Serio, pero es por el bien de los Combo Niños…

Algo me dice que lo que me vas a decir… no me va a gustar…

No lo tomes a mal… ¿me lo prometes?

Jamás tomaría a mal algo que tú me dijeras, lo que tu me pidas… eso haré, Azul…

(¡ay no!… ¡tenia la esperanza que me dijera que no!… pero…) como te decía… He notado que me ayudas mucho cuando lo necesito.. y me facilitas muchas cosas… (¡me tiembla la voz!) y, bueno… yo… queria pedirte que … por favor Serio… y-ya n-no lo hagas…

¡¿Qué?!.... pe---pero … Azul!.... ¿Por qué me pides eso?....

Ya te dije por qué…

¡NO… eso no…. No me pidas eso… no podría soportar que algo te sucediera!

Por favor…Serio si lo sigues haciendo lo único que va a suceder es que…

¿Qué?, ¿qué va a suceder?....

Azul tiene razón, Serio….-

Ma-Maestre Grinto…¿a que hora llegó

Lo suficiente, hija, lo suficiente para escucharlos… no te sonrojes, yo te ayudaré a explicarle a Serio lo que estas tratando de decirle…aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde para hacer lo que quieres evitar, Azul. ¡Vengan, Combo Niños!, esto que diré es para todos ustedes..- dijo el maestre desde el salón principal.- Chicos… no me había dado cuenta de qué tan rápido están creciendo… así que debo tomar medidas pertinentes…

¿medidas, Maestre Grinto?, ¿de qué medidas habla?.- le pregunto apenada…

Paco y Serio, son dos chicos, no es cierto…

Así es, maestre… así como Pilar y Azul, son dos chicas….- dice Paco

Mmm creo saber por donde vas, Grinto….

Asi es Cabeza… Azul y Pilar son dos lindas chicas así como Serio y Paco son dos chicos…

Maestre… está diciendo que… ¿¿¿nos podemos enamorar unos de otros???

Tal vez, Paco…

¿Qué cosa? ¡yo no me enamoraría nunca de estos!... no lo tomen a mal chicos… pero creo que no son mi tipo… yo busco algo mejor como ¡¡¡Luis Miguel o Ricky Martin!!!

¡Pilar!.. ¡bájate de la nube!

¡Ay Azul!… ¿acaso a ti te gustaría alguien de los chicos?

…

¿Azul?...

…

¡Azul!... ¡no me digas que!…

¡Yo no he dicho nada! …

Chicas.. chicas… cálmense por favor… solo dije que podría haber una posibilidad…

¡pues yo no!, ¡no estoy loco!.-

¡Ni yo!… ay cosas mejores que Paco o Serio…

Pues habla por ti, Pilar… pero yo no comparto esa opinión y además…

Niños… no hay que decir de esa agua no he de beber… hay muchas posibilidades, es verdad, pero solo quiero dejar algo en claro… tienen cierto tiempo de convivir juntos, ¿no es cierto?

Si Maestre, así es… dice Pilar

Y hasta el momento, todo ha salido bien, ¿no es cierto?

Si Maestre… así es… y esperemos que sigan las cosas así…

A ver… Paco… ¿que pasaría si algo le sucediera a uno de los Combo Niños y ya no pudiera seguir?

¿eh?, Maestre… ¿Por qué me pregunta eso a mí?

Solo quiero que pienses sobre que sucedería si no hubiera lazos sentimentales entre ustedes… no estoy diciendo que se podrían enamorar … ni tampoco estoy diciendo que no tienen derecho a hacerlo… solo quiero que entablen sus lazos afectivos entre todos…para que se quieran unos a otros y no solo unos entre otros…

Maestre… está diciendo que…

Así es Azul, no es necesario que elimines tus sentimientos hacia alguien mas… mientras mas quieran a alguien, mas unidos estarán…y mientras mas se quieran entre todos… los Combo Niños serán invencibles…¿no creen?, yo si.

¡Gracias Maestre!... eso me hace sentir mucho mejor…

Lo sé Azul… lo sé… y creo que alguien mas se siente aliviado por eso…

¡uff! Y que lo diga maestre… … …¿Qué?...¿porque se me quedan viendo así?  
"oopss"

Serio….

Acaso… tu…

¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

Je-je-je…¿yo?... ¡¡¡no!!! ¡Como pueden creer eso…! "¡trágame tierra!"

Y-yo… ehm… ¿Puedo hablar, Maestre Grinto?

Por Supuesto Azul…

B-bueno, pues creo yo que a estas alturas es necesario hablar con la verdad… y si para que eso suceda alguien tiene que comenzar…(¡gulp!) entonces, he decidido empezar yo…

¿Estás segura de querer hacer eso…Azul?.- me dice el maestre Grinto…miro a Serio, esta expectante a lo que responderé…

Sí Maestre…

Bueno, Hija, si así lo quieres… puedes hablar….

Gracias… yo… solo quiero decir algo, que siento que es muy importante, pero mucho mas importante lo es para mí…es cierto que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y es verdad que los quiero mucho a todos… que igual no puedo vivir sin ninguno de ustedes pues los siento como parte de mi vida… sin embargo no había notado de la preocupación excesiva de uno de ustedes hacia mí… hasta que algo me lo hizo notar… no sé como me puse a pensar en lo momentos de peligro extremo en los que hemos vivido todos juntos… y ahí es donde me dí cuenta… debo admitirlo… quise intentar evitar esto, pero me temo que ya es demasiado tarde, porque sin saber… yo también me he comenzado a preocupar por esa persona… además de que siempre esta junto a mi en todo momento… lo cual, cuando no lo tengo cerca me hace extrañarlo de sobremanera… así que he concluido que lo que siento por esta persona es mas que solo un querer… porque… yo… bueno… yo siento que necesito estar a su lado para poder sentirme bien…

Bueno… diciéndolo de esta manera… Azul yo... creo que tienes razón…

Así es Pilar… quizá no deba decírtelo.. pero igual tú también tienes a uno de nosotros muy cerca de ti todo el tiempo y ambos no se han dado cuenta… tal vez porque no quieren…

Y… ¿Qui..Quien es esa persona de la que t-tu… hablas..Azul?

de ti, Serio

¿Qué quee??????... ?

Si… por eso te pedía este enorme favor, de ayudarme a que no sucediera eso… porque sé que en los sentimientos no se manda

¿Porque?, ¿porque querías que te ayudara a no fijarte en mi?

Porque pensaba que si así sucediera… me hubiera tenido que ir de Combo Niños….- le digo un poco apenada

Pero Azul, los Combo Niños sin ti…. No serian nada…"y yo tampoco"

Y yo digo lo mismo… los Combo Niños sin ti no seríamos los mismos….

Los Combo Niños no seríamos los mismos faltara quien faltara… eso es verdad…

Bien Chicos… las cosas se han aclarado… solo tengan mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante y una cosa… si por alguna razón una relación no funciona… ese también podría ser un motivo para que los Combo Niños se separen… así que tengan mucho cuidado en lo que harán…porque podría suceder que las cosas no volvieran a ser como son ahora…

¿Enamorarse?... ¡Ja!... creo que las cosas jamás volverán a ser iguales…

Vamos cabeza… no seas pesimista… y acompáñame.- Cabeza y Grinto se dirigen al cuarto contiguo…

No crees que te estas arriesgando demasiado, Grinto…

Tal Vez, pero confío en Azul y Serio… ambos son muy centrados y conscientes…además creo que los entrenamientos y las lcuahs contra los divinos se pondrán mucho mas interesantes y tendrán mas cuidado entre si, si hay sentimientos de por medio…

Azul… yo… yo te admiro… has tenido el valor para hacer lo que yo no he podido en todo este tiempo…..- me dice apenado Serio

¿Pues sabes algo?... yo si te admiro porque…¡¡¡ yo no me fijaría en este ni de broma!!!.- dice Paco tomando a Serio por sorpresa y tallando su puño en la melena de él

¡Paco!.....- Dice Serio molesto alejando su puño de su cabeza

¡ya-ya!, esta bien… Serio… ya te dejo en paz… si no te voy a despeinar mas de lo que ya estás….Vente Pilar… dejemos a los Tortolitos que se digan lo que tengan que decirse….

¡no!....

¿Qué?... ¿Te vas a quedar a escuchar lo que se van a decir entre ellos?

Digo que no comparto tu opinión… Paco

Pe..¡pero si hace un momento dijiste lo contrario!…

Es que.. Azul tiene razón….

¿¡Ah!?... a que te refieres….Pilar…

Paco… Azul y Serio hacen linda pareja… y es verdad lo que ella dijo… que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y que igual hay alguien que quiere mas que otro…. Porque …yo.. yo te quiero Paco…

¡Pilar….!.,- dice Paco con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos como platos

Pero no me mal interpretes… quiero decir que te quiero como a un hermano! .-

¡Ah!.. bueno, por un momento me pusiste a temblar… anda… vamos.. tenemos algunas cosas que hacer….- dicen ambos saliendo del recinto…

¡Si!... ¿me invitas un helado?... ¿en verdad me vas apagar mis clases para ser Mimo?...

¡No te pases!....

¡Anda!... tu me dijiste….

¡Pilaar…!

Fin….

14/05/2009

ecuación sentimental

Pilar y yo vamos caminando por las calles, me pidió que le invitara un helado, después de escuchar a Azul y Serio conversar, decidimos que es mejor que ellos hablen sin que nosotros estemos presentes… Parece mentira, pero en verdad me puso a pensar cuando ella dijo que me quería… es una buena chica, pero bastante… bastante… ehm, como decirlo… es un poco mas alocada de lo que soy yo… francamente a veces pienso que entre ella y yo chocamos, pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho estar en su compañía… ¿eso querrá decir que siento algo por ella?, bueno de sentir, creo que si, pero eso a que me enamore de alguien como ella… no lo creo…

-¡ bueno, bueno…! Ya no te diré nada Paco…¿Paco?… andas muy callado… .-

- anda niña, sigue hablando que es lo que me gusta de ti, hablas y hablas y no dejas de hablar… ¿de que vas a querer tu helado?…

-¡ Adivina!

- ¡ divina?! …¿ donde?.- le digo poniendome en guardia…

¡ No, Paco! Dije.. a-di-vi-na… no divina….

Bueno, es que desde que somos combo niños, la palabra divino ha pasado a ser parte de nuestras vidas… eso me pone en guardia…

Lo sé. Como que los 4 estamos en las mismas…

Eso no es cierto… Serio como que nunca ha estado tan en guardia… se deja llevar por los sentimientos…

¿Sentimientos?, ¿Serio?...

Sí, a veces he llegado a pensar de que eso lo hace débil…

¿Serio?, ¿débil?... no… él no lo es… puede controlar bien sus sentimientos… tiene control sobre ellos muy bien…

Y tu como lo sabes?

Bueno… eso se ve…

Sentimientos… a veces me gustaría que no existieran…

No deberias decir eso… si los sentimientos no existieran… el mundo seria un caos…

yo pienso que los sentimientos se crean y tambien se pueden destruir

No, Paco, los sentimientos no se pueden destruir, mas bien creo que dependen de ti si los transformas en algún bien o en algún mal, depende de uno saberlos controlar a la perfección…

Bueno… no es tanto como destruirse.. sino que pueden desaparecer…

¿No recuerdas el dicho que dice… "los sentimientos no se crean ni se destruyen, solo se transforman"?

Pilar, ya te estas pareciendo a Azul… y no es "sentimientos" sino que es la ley de la materia, o algo asi… eso creo

Vamos… Paco.. usa la lógica….

Humm pensé que Azul se habia quedado con Serio

Mira…El sentimiento no se puede crear ni destruir… porque el sentimiento nace de uno como ser que puede sentir…¿no?

Bueno… eso es verdad…

el sentimiento existe...el que se transforme depende de varios factores, depende de dos principalmente: las dos constantes y sus variables... las variables actúan sobre las constantes que es lo que hace que cambien los sentimientos, esos sentimientos van hacia esas constantes, claro… influenciados por las variables: te daré un ejemplo… las constantes… tu y yo … pero no te la creas ¡eh!…;

Por supuesto que no me lo creeré… ¿no pudiste buscar otro ejemplo?

NO Paco, es para que me entiendas ¡uy, como tardan con el helado!…

Es que aun no los hemos pedido…

Bueno.. pídeme uno de Pistache… con Frambuesa..y mucha nuez con mora y chipotle y encima una cereza, ah! Y que le rocíen chile piquín …jejeje…

ehm déjame lo anoto, no tengo tanta capacidad de retención como Azul…

…mira déjame sigo: las variables son los momentos que vivimos juntos o los factores que los determinan...Las variables vienen siendo los factores... es decir los momentos que pasamos juntos por lo tanto variables = factores = momentos que pasamos juntos, ¿ves que no es tan difícil la lògica?

¡Wow pilar!, Creo que andas inspirada en lógica…

¡Vaya..ya era hora del helado!... inspirada?, bueno tal vez un poco aunque la lógica no es mi fuerte… en fin te decía.., y dependiendo de esos momentos y las circunstancias...se darán los sentimientos, que solo pueden ser de dos tipos: buenos o malos. De esas variables = factores = momentos que pasamos juntos... dependen el tipo de sentimientos y su cambio, pero no se pueden destruir; es decir...si tuviste un sentimiento bueno, no se destruye por un mal factor, solo se transforma en algo negativo, es decir, en algo malo, pero el sentimiento existe, solo cambió, se transformo, pero no se destruyó.

pues viéndolo desde ese punto de vista... creo que tienes razón..., pero me lo podrías traducir o decirmelo en español?

Mmm… que rico helado!… vamos Paco, es algo tan simple… solo dejó de ser un sentimiento bueno para transformarse en un sentimiento malo por la acción de un mal factor, un factor malo o negativo, por lo tanto, los sentimientos dependen de los factores y las actitudes de las constantes, y no solo de los factores, porque las constantes tienen el gobierno sobre sus sentimientos, o sea, nosotros tenemos el control de nuestros sentimientos, el chiste es no dejarse convencer por el factor negativo… me comprendes?

Pues… creo que si… aunque me has mareado con tanta lógica… pero.. oye, ahora que me acuerdo.. tu, Pilar, hablando de sentimientos?

Bueno, el hecho que no sea cursi, no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos…

En eso debo darte la razón…

Tu, por ejemplo, no tengo la culpa que seas un niño chiflado y presumido, pero ¿sabes algo!, me caes bien, Paco…

Yo?, Chiflado y presumido…?

Y pedante también…

Pilar, si me sigues diciendo esas cosas…tu te vas a pagar ese helado…

Es broma… hasta parece que no me conocieras…

Pues a veces pareciera que no te conozco… ¿en verdad te doy esa impresión?

Pues en ocasiones si te portas un poco sangrón…y tu sabes que digo las cosas directamente…

No pensé que tuvieras ese concepto de mí…

Pues solo tu puedes hacer que ese factor cambie por influencia de las variables que ya te dije y seas otra constante para que mi percepción de ti sea otra

Ya no sigas o me vas a hacer que te deje aquí solita…

¿Serías capaz?

¡Pruébame!

No gracias..debes saber muy amargo…y ya casi me termino el helado…

Está bien, está bien… cambiare mis factores para que no me veas con esos ojos

¿Mis ojos?... que tienen mis ojos…

Nada, siguen tan lindos como siempre…

Paco… así me adules…no creo que mis sentimientos cambien de un momento a otro… y tus ojos tambien son bonitos…

Pero los ojos de Azul, me encantan…

¿mas que los míos?

Pues la verdad… las dos tienen lindos ojos…

Y si le preguntamos a Serio a ver quien tiene los ojos mas lindos?

¡no!, el diría que Azul tiene los ojos mas lindos…

Humm si, el factor sentimiento nos ganaría….

Ya basta de variables, factores y constante… mejor vamos a jugar nova nock…

Vamos.. ¡pero yo te voy a ganar!

¡¡¡¡Eso ni pensarlo!!!!

¡Ah no!... ¡Alcánzame si puedes!

¡ Hey… no se vale.. todavía tengo que pagar!.. ¡Pilaaaar! ( esa niña a veces me desespera… pero la verdad… las cosas no serían tan entretenidas sin ella )


End file.
